norospirefandomcom-20200215-history
Korzonnon
''"And their in their foolishness, the warlocks had been given to evil ways and suckled from the teat of the Black Prince of the realm of pain and torment. For from that teat cometh power in this life, but so too doth come damnation in the next." - ''Condemnations 40:20-21, the Book of Truth The many-faced god of betrayal and darkness, king of sin, lord of Hel, father of demons. Korzonnon is the third child born of Tirena and Marpholones, but is now far from recognizable to either of his holy parents. Korzonnon went against the will of Marpholones his sire, because of jealousy and greed, betraying the entire pantheon and forming Hel, realms of the demons. The Black Prince dare not show his own face to those he would tempt to evil, so he instead takes the form of false gods who appear just and good, leading people astray and into his infernal grasp. His servants, the demon princes of Hel, offer immense power to those who are willing to make dark pacts with them. The Betrayal Korzonnon was once a fair and beautiful god, who would be the father of mankind as the Sun God's plan was for his wife, Alyesa, to birth humanity. But Alyesa sacrificed her womb to gain the knowledge of the crystal cavern, sending Korzonnon into a rage. He begged to his parents for their permission to kill his wife, but while they were disappointed in Alyesa, they could not allow that. So Korzonnon cursed his family and spat in his father's face, before creating his own world called Hel. But where Norospire had been created out of love, Hel was created out of hate, twisting it into a realm of torment and evil. A divine wall was built by the gods to keep the evil of that land from seeping into Norospire. But, when humans were born, they sought out the temporary pleasures of Korzonnon, tearing holes in the Divine Wall with their evil worship and foul orgies of death. Women were offered to the Black Prince in infernal ritualistic sacrifices so that they could become Korzonnon's slave wives, birthing the demons of Hel which each spawned a pocket realm in that dread plane. All those who served the many of the faces of the Dark King were eaten by their liege to be tormented in the infernal planes for all eternity, a mockery of the proudest creation of the gods and the children that should have been his. It wasn't until the Valamari Empire that those holes were closed shut again, to be defended by Tirena and the Scintillion blade. The Fall Eventually, the kings of men once again hungered after evil. The nobility of Valamar made a pact with Korzonnon's chief demon prince, that every living noble must perform a terrible ritual to gain great infernal power. Those who would not participate were killed and eaten by those who did. The details of that ritual are not known to any living man, but it involved such violence and degeneracy that the whole world was thrown into shadow. Now evil has entered back into Norospire and the power of the demon princes and their black overlord has returned. Once a year, on a day known as The Hallowing, the Divine Wall is completely crushed by the hosts of Hel. The faithful pray all day and night to help the gods rebuild it, but with the blood moon of The Hallowing magic becomes incredibly powerful and demonic activity increases dramatically. It is a day of horror for the good people of Norospire.